Algo Inesperado
by hikari to seimei
Summary: una nueva alumna , que pondra el colegio patas arriba, cosas que nadie se espera, romance, drama y sobre todo comedia!/mal summary pero denle una oportunidad :s/buen kurama/ NaruHina, sasuXoc, KuramaXoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola aquí les traigo otra historia espero que les guste!^^**

**gracias a EyesGray-sama por sus historias fueron la insparaciòn para esto...espero que les guste!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

_**Hinata es la protagonista de todas mis historias**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaymer: los personajes no son mios son de Kishimoto-sama sino hinata y naruto estarían juntos y Kurama sería mío**_

_**.**_

Konoha high school, una de las 5 mejores escuelas que hay en el país, solo las familias más prestigiosas pueden entrar a ella o aquellos que se ganen una beca.

-Hey teme! Qué bueno volver a verte!- dijo gritando un hiperactivo rubio

-Hn….mala suerte la mía-dijo un pelinegro mientras se sentaban

-EE! Teme!No seas tan desgra..-iba a decir hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Sasuke-kun- se dieron la vuelta y Sakura que estaba parada frente a Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan!.- dijo el rubio con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-ah hola Naruto no te había visto- dijo mientras se acercaba más a sasuke

-Eres muy mala Sakura-chan- dicho esto se escucho la voz del profesor.

-Buenos días, por favor siéntense, la clase ya va a empezar-. Sasuke se sentó al final del salón, Naruto al lado de este y Sakura unos asientos más adelante

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei—corearon la mayoría

-Bueno espero que la hayan pasado bien en el fin de semana, hoy se nos unirá una nueva compañera….puedes pasar—dicho esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de unos 1,65 mts ,morena, cabello marrón oscuro largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo y unos penetrantes ojos cafés. —Preséntate por favor-.

-Hola..m-me llamo Hikari, Shizen Hikari— hizo una reverencia, y al levantarse se le notaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas."Kawaii" era el pensamiento de algunos en el salon.

-Bien Hikari-san puedes sen….—no pùdo terminar la frase por que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-perdón por llegar tarde Kakashi-sensei —dijo un chico pelirrojo oscuro, tez morena y unos ojos rojo un poco más claros que su cabello, que jadeaba por correr tan rápido.

-Llegas tarde Kurama , por favor siéntate—Kurama asintió y tomo su asiento al lado de naruto.

-Haber…ah! Hikari-san siéntate al lado de Hinata-san—la morena asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Hinata se encontraba en la fila del medio y Hikari se sentó a su lado derecho.

-Naruto quién es ella?—preguntó Kurama mientras se sentaba.

-es nueva, se llama Shizen Hikari al parecer—

- es linda..." pero que rayos digo!?"—

-ahhh! te gusta!—

-Naruto, Kurama se puede saber de que estan hablando?—dijo el profesor acercandose a ellos.

- no es nada Kakashi-sensei— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-enonces presten atención— se dió la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y así continuó la clase, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hora del receso_

Hikari se encontaba en su puesto, recogiendo sus cosas , y se acerca Naruto y Sasuke este era tirado del brazo por Naruto.

-HOOLA! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y el emo que ves a mi lado es Sasuke Uchiha-

- es un placer— naruto y sasuke se sentaron frente a ella

-nee Hikari-chan-

- si Naruto?—

-de donde eres?—

- bueno la verdad soy Japonesa por parte de mi papa y americana por mi mama—

-hn…y sabes inglés?—esta pregunta no venía del rubio sino de Sasuke

-mm… si… porque?—dijo algo extrañada por la pregunta del pelinegro.

-por nada— en eso Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata y Shino entraron en sus respectivos asientos.

-hola soy Hikari y tu cómo te llamas?—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-s-soy Hi-Hinata, H..Hyuuga Hi-Hinata— un pequeño rubor se asoma en sus mejillas

-un placer conocerte Hinata-chan!—la pelicastaña sonreía y se rió un poco.

-qu-que es ta-tan gra-gracioso?—

-solo que es muy tierno cuando te sonrojas así jeje—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

******Espero que les haya gustado**

******.**

******este capi fue para que conoscan a mi oc**

******.**

******pronto habrá NaruHina**

******.**

_******Hikari:no hagan criticas tan malas porfa si hay algo que no les guto den una recomendación de cómo mejorarlo si?**_

_******andre: por fis... Ja ne! **_

_******Hikari y Andre: Esperamos rewies!**_

_******.**_

_******Hikari to seimei fanatica de los animale jejeje**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hooolis! :D cómo estan?jeje aquí el 2do cap**

**Disclaymer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, sino Kurama sería mío**

**Hinata es la protagonista de todas mis historias**

* * *

-De todos los días, hoy tenía que llover-decía una muchacha de unos 1.70 mts, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca.- Pero por lo menos llegue a tiempo- decía mientras bajaba una maleta del taxi y se dirigía a la casa frente a ella.

-ONE-CHAN!—gritaba Hikari mientras salía corriendo para abrasar a su hermana.

-Hikari-chan cuanto has crecido jeje—se abrasaron, y entraron a la casa.

-Kana, bienvenida hija—se acerco a ellas una mujer muy parecida la chica, de pelo negro, ojos negros y piel blanca.

-Mamá, que bueno verte—hablaron y rieron sobre cosas que les contaba Kana.

-me voy a dormir, buenas noches mamá, buenas noches nee-chan—

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**

-Hola Hinata-chan—

-H...Hola H...Hikari-san—

-Nee….Hinata-chan tienes hermanos?—preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-bu...Bueno mi h...Hermana menor H...Hanabi….por qué la pregunta?—

- a por nada, solo quería saber, es que mi hermana llegó ayer así que estoy emocionada por pasar tiempo con ella—sonrió

-ya veo—

-aa! Hinata no tartamudeaste! OO—casi grita la pelicastaña

-e...En –en...s...ser...rio?—preguntó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-rayos, para que hable?!—decía irónicamente; en ese momento entraron al salón Naruto, Sasuke y por último Kurama. Hinata se sonroja un poquito al ver al rubio.

-…..-chan—

-..nata-chan—

-HINATA-CHAN!—gritó Hikari al ver que la pelingra no le ponía atención.

-e…eh!—en ese momento todo la clase (que se encontraba allí) volteo en su dirección y Hinata se sonrojo del color de un tomate.

-ee…. Gomen, gomen….es que no me ponías atención…. —se explicó

-e...Está bien—

-te decía que si a ti...te gusta Naruto?—esto último lo dijo en un susurro; al oir esto Hinata se sonrojo de distintas tonos de rojo.

-eso lo tomare como un sí jeje—dicho esto empezó la clase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**

_En la hora del receso_.

-oye teme—decía un rubio aburrido recostado en su pupitre.

-qué quieres dobe?—preguntaba un molesto Sasuke.

-acaso eres gay?- preguntó Naruto entre risas, y Kurama estaba al lado de él tratando de no reírse.

-no—respondió, cortante y frío como siempre.

-entonces porque no sales con chicas?- ttebayo!—

-todas son molestas…hn—en ese mismo momento, como si la hubiesen invocado, aparece Sakura.

-Hooola! Sasuke-kun!—decía mientras se posaba justo en frente de sasuke.

-ven lo que les digo...—molesto, se para y sale del salón.

-Bueno, me voy, no quiero estar junto a una serpiente—dijo Kurama, para irse a otro lado del salón y sakura verlo con una cara asesina.

-jejeje quedamos tu y yo Sakura—decía mientras tenía la mano en la nuca y los ojos cerrados; pero cuando los habre Sakura ya no estaba.

-por qué siempre pasa esto-ttebayo? —se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba Kurama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Hinata-chan—

-Nani?—se levantaron y empezaron a caminar a la entrada del colegio.

- que tal,… si te ayudo a conquistar a Naruto?—dijo con un sonrisa pícara.

-eee!—abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo.

-sii te ayudare!—una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En la salida estaban, Naruto, Sasuke (escuchando música), Sakura e Ino tratando de hablar con Sasuke y Kurama al lado de Naruto.

-oye…Kurama—preguntó el rubio

-que cosa?—fastidiado ya iba a sacar unos audífonos mientras lo venían a buscar.

-Ahí viene Hikari-chan—dijo señalando a las dos muchachas que se sentaban en una banca frente a ellos.-trata de hablarle—una sonrisa pícara surco su rostro. Kurama se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre.

-mmmm…..nah—

-anda ve,.. sé que te gusta—en ese momento el pelirrojo se sonrojo aun más.

-hoy no mañana—

-si eres flojo-ttebayo!— en ese momento Sasuke se sienta al lado de ellos, después de haber guardado sus audífonos.

-Hinata-chan, que te parece si te presento a mi hermana?—

-o...ok—en ese momento entra una chica de cabello negro, ojos grises (ustedes saben el resto).

-nee-chan!—gritó y agarro la mano de Hinata llevándola con ella y atrayendo la atención de la mayoría.

-Hola Hikari-chan—dijo Kana acercándose a ellas.

-nee-chan ella es Hinata-chan—empujó al frente a la ojiperla.

-mu…mucho gusto—se inclinó y después se levanto.

-Hikari-chan quién es ella?—pregunto Naruto, mientras él y los demás se acercaban.

-ella es mi hermana mayor Kana-

* * *

_**HIKARI: espero que les haya gustado!^^**_

_**Andre:¬¬...espero que si we...**_

_**Hikari:Uoo**_

_**andre/Hikari:dejen rewies! si algo no les gusto comenten y sugieran algo para arreglaro no sean tan duros!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa..lo siento este capi es corto lose! pero estoy con gripe y no tuve mucha inspiración**

**Disclaymer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si no Kurama sería mío.**

**Hinata es la protagonista de toodas mis historias.**

* * *

-ella es mi hermana mayor Kana-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que la peli-castaña acababa de decir, excepto Hinata.

-ella es TÚ hermana?-preguntó para la sorpresa de todos, Sasuke.

-pues. Si que tiene de malo?-preguntó con intento asesino.

-es que no se parecen en nada- esta vez fue Naruto quién habló.

-es que yo me paresco más a nuestra madre, y Hikari-chan a papa- dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Hikari. Sasuke se quedo pensativo y no dijo nada más.

-"algo es especial en ella, es diferente no se abalanzo a mi como las demás fans, igual que Hikari pero ella es diferente y algo linda….un momento…acaso dije linda?...que carajos me pasa!?"- Sasuke estaba confundido con esto. Siguieron hablando hasta que la mayoría se fue quedando solo Hikari, Kana, Naruto y Kurama.

-oye Hikari-chan, Kana-chan les quiero presentar a mi primo Kurama-dijo el rubio señalando al pelirrojo a su lado.

-un placer conocerte- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-oye, Kurama-kun estas en el mismo salón que yo, cierto?- preguntó con duda.

-mmm…si-

-entonces porque nunca te había visto?- al decir esto Kana se le salio una gota en la nuca, y Naruto empezó a reírse a carcajadas-

-Jajaja pobre te gus…- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando Kurama le tapó la boca con la mano.

-oye Naruto será mejor que nos vayamos cierto?- hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-adiós Hikari-chan, Kana-san- y se fueron.

- Heyyy! Porque hiciste eso!-

-porque casi dices que me gusta Hikari en frente de ella- dijo molesto

-gomen, gomen no fue mi intención- dijo el rubio mientras hacia su típica sonrisa.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~

-ok eso fue raro-dijo Hikari mientras entraba en el asiento del copiloto.

-jaja yo creo que le gustas-arrancó el motor y empezó a conducir.

- a quién?-

-aa Hikari-chan acaso no te diste cuenta?-

-mmm…no-y se rió un poco.

-yo digo que le gustas a Kurama jeje-

-que!?- se sonrojó de solo pensar que le gustaba a alguien.-"no, imposible…yo no lo puedo gustar a kurama-kun cierto? Aunque tengo que tengo que admitir que es lindo…PERO que cosas digo!"-

-aaa Hikari-chan te sonrojaste- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-eeehh!- y se sonrojó más casi como Hinata.

-aa te sonrojaste más significa que te guste jeje- y su sonrisa aumentó

-CLARO QUE NO!-gritó

- lo negaste , otro signo de que te gusta jeje-

-no , no puedo enamorarme todavía, primero tengo que ayudar a Hinata-chan para que salga con Naruto, no me puedo desconcentrar- dijo de una forma seria y determinada.

-ok, ok pero yo creo que si le gustas- después de eso no hablaron más.

* * *

**De nuevo lo siento pero perdoneme esta sii?**

**Hikari:¬¬ acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?**

**Andrea: acaso quieres que te saque de la historia !ÒÓ**

**Hikari: ok, ok no digo nada Uoo**

**Andre/Hikari: porfavor dejen rewies! si hay algo que no les gusto , dejen un rewie y digan como mejorarlo.**

**respues a los Guest rewies:**

**Noelialuna : verda que sii! que bueno que te guste! que Hikari ayude a Hinata con Naruto, que bueno que te gusto el cap!.**

**Ja na!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Combawa! como están!? que bueno que sigan leyendo esta historia, bueno no las interrumpo más a leer!**_  
_

**Dislaymer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenesen si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, sino Kurama sería mio.**

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- saludó la peli-castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-O-ohayo Hi-Hikari-san-

-hey a partir de hoy vendrás al almuerzo conmigo te parece?, así podras hablar con Naruto-kun y conocerse….que te parece?-decía con una sonrisa picarona; al decir esto un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara blanquecina de la hyuga, lo cual no paso desapercibida por la oji-castaña.

-e..esta bien—y su sonrojo aumentó. Hikari se levantó de su puesto para el de Naruto.

-hey Naruto-kun—

-hola Hikari-chan que te trae por aquí -tebbayo!—dijo con una típica sonrisa del Uzumaki.

-te parece si Hina-chan come con nosotros?-

-si no hay problema con eso, hey teme no tienes ningún problema en que Hinata-chan coma con nosotros verdad?-

-hm me da igual- se coloco sus audífonos a escuchar música.

-por favor regresen a sus asientos que la clase comenzará en 5 minutos—dijo el profesor mientras sacaba sus cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal para la suerte de cierta castaña, que ahora se dirigía a la cafetería para almorzar y poner su plan en marcha.

-vamos Hinata-chan sé que podrás hacerlo, siéntate al lado de Naruto-kun— Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto tal como se había planeado.

-Hola Hinata-chan!—dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola N…Naruto-kun—dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-ne Hinata-chan puedo probar?—

-mm…claro—abrió su bento y Naruto comió un poco de él.

-aaa esto esta DELICIOSO-Dattebayo! Lo preparaste tu?—su sonrojo aumento.

-eres una gran cocinera Hinata-chan!—

-chicos, ya vengo se me olvidó mi bebida—se levanta y se dirige hacia la máquina de jugos, pero desafortunadamente choca con alguien.

-g..gomen—dijo mientras se sobaba la frente.

-tranquila no pasa nada—esa voz…la reconocía y se digno a mirar hacia arriba hasta encontrar con dos pares de ojos color escarlata.

-Kurama-kun! Gomen no me fije—se sonrojo "maldición! Porque estoy nerviosa al lado de el!".

-ya dije que tranquila que no paso nada—

-aa ci…cierto jejeje oye quieres comer con nosotros Kurama-kun?—sus oojos tenían un brillo algo especial.

-aa..e…etto..claro—

-ok, genial, estamos en aquella mesa de allá—dijo apuntando a la mesa donde se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.- yo voy a buscar mi bebida espérame allá—y con eso se dirigió a la maquina de jugos; y Kurama a la mesa.

-Hola Kurama—dijo Naruto mientras él se sentaba.- que tramas –ttebayo?—preguntó el rubio con una cara de preocupación.

-nada, porque debería hacerlo?—

-porque cada vez que te sientas a comer con nosotros siempre haces bromas—

-solo vengop en son de paz—abrió su bento y vio que tenía uno al lado.-este bento es de….- se sonroja- Hikari-chan?—

-Kurama-san a usted le Hikari-san?—preguntó la oji-perla, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-mm…etto….se podría decir que si—y su sonrojo aumentó.

-jijijiji… eso de…deverdad…n-no me lo esperaba—

-quién no se esperaba que?—preguntó Hikari mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurama.

-oh..Hikari-chan!—

-nandemonai—esta vez el que habló fue el pelirrojo.

-mmmmm…claaaro—en eso se dispuso a comer su bento.

-hey…puedo probar?—dijo con una cara de perrito.

-ah…e…etto.. claro—la castaña estaba algo sonrojada. Mientras al lado de ellos.

-n-ne N-Naruto-kun—

-si Hinata-chan?—

-crees que se gusten?—se sorprendió, era la primera vez que no la escuchaba tartamuear, pero no dijo nada al respecto; el había visto el día en que la castaña le comentaba eso a Hinata-chan y vio que se puso peor.

-hai..pero deseguro son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo—dijo mientras daba se terminada su ramen instantáneo.

-jaja de seguro…- en eso Naruto vio aquella chispa en sus ojos, -"se ve hermosa, pero que!...pero yo amo a Sakura-chan!"-. Devuelta con los demás.

-delicioso!—decía mientras comía la comida de Hikari.

-que bueno que te guste!- dijo con una sonrisa.-para lo rápido que lo hice en la mañana—esto sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-tu cocinas?—

- si, onee-chan me quito el despertador por eso llego casi tarde jejejeje—he hizo el gesto con la mano en nuca.

-hmp—el pelirrojo se puso a pensar –" a pesar de que es hermosa sabe cocinar! Esto no podía ser mejor."

-hey Hikari—habló el pelinegro por primera vez desde que empezó el almuerzo.

-aaaaaaaa!—abraza a kurama sin darse cuenta.- cuando rayos llego el aquí!—dijo mientras miraba al peli-negro.

-acaso soy tan feo?-preguntó con una mirada fría.

-no.. bueno si..no lo siento no, sino que como no habías hablado en todo el día , y como no dijiste que nos acompañarías pensé que estabas en otro lado—dijo ya aún mas calmada.

-bueno, a mi no me importa que esto pase a menudo—dijo Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna.

-por qué lo….—no terminó la frase, ya que se dio cuenta que todavía estaba abrazada de el; así que rápidamente se solto del agarre mirando al piso sonrojada como un tomate.-su-sumimasen—dijo muy avergonzada.

-esta bien , no pasa nada—y prosiguió comiendo; por otro lado Naruto estaba muerto de la risa por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Naruto deja de reírte—le puso una mirada sin emoción que hizo que el rubio se callara de inmediato.

-me callo—dijo velozmente, tenía que decir algo rápido el silencio era demasiado incomodo, incluso para Hinata.-hey! Que tal si salimos a un día de campo todos juntos! Incluso podrías a traer a tu hermana Hikari-chan!—

-"perfecto! La oportunidad perfecta para que Hinata-chan se le confieses a Naruto-kun!"-decía en su mente.

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado!^^ en una semana empezare las clases así que me tardare en actualizar, les estoy avisando para que no digan algo después._**

**_Respuesta rewiewers invitados:  
_**

**Noelialuna: si verda que comico! jeje hay que darle un lepe para que no sea tan bocon! :p sii Kurama-kun es muy lindo jeje espero que te haya gustado este epi!.**

**bueno eso fue todo por hoy **

**Hikari: si hay algo que no les gusto, no dudo en decirlo en rewie y digan como mejorarlo ! no sean tan duros!**

**Hikari/andre: DEJEN REWIES!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DÍA DE REYES ATRASADO! se que no publique en un gran tiempo, pero de verdad que la escuela me tenía suuper ocupada y llena de examenes, trabajos, etc. Así que les traje un capi no tan largo pero es algo no?**

**Hikari: de seguro están molestos (cara indiferente)**

**yo: pero es verdad !**

**Hikari: nada de excusas**

**yo: ah... bueno con la historia! :D**

**Dysclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, :( si no a Masashi Kishimoto- sensei; sino Kurama sería mío y, Naruto y Hinata ya serían pareja.**

* * *

-Ne naruto-kun..- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como le iba a preguntar a Naruto quien le gustaba!, era la primera vez que preguntaba este tipo de cosas por una promesa! "Cálmate Hikari puedes hacerlo...por Hinata!" Se dijo con determinación.

-Dime Hikari-chan?-

-Oye...quien te gusta?-"que no piense mal, que no piense mal!"

-A mí? Sakura-chan! -corazones reemplazaron sus ojos por segundo pero después volvieron a la normalidad.

-pero...no te gusta alguien más? Alguien más decente?...jeje-se rio por lo bajo, obligatoriamente tenía que preguntar eso, si no toodos sus planes para que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran justos en el día de campo , estarían más que arruinados.

-bueno la verdad si...pero no se lo digas a nadie- se sonrojo

-lo prometo- "que diga Hinata , que diga Hinata" rogaba en sus pensamientos que diga la persona en la que pensaba, así todo sería más fácil.

-me gusta...Hinata-chan- al decir esto se sonrojo, jamás pensó que le diría esto alguien, y menos a una muchacha que apenas conocía. La castaña sonrió de manera zorruna, esto definitivamente iba de maravilla ahora solo faltaba decir lo que cada uno llevaría, y contarles a todos el plan , y esperar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan, "tengo que hablar con Hinata-chan para que todo esto funcione".

-Hikari-chan, porque sonríes de esa forma? me estás asustando...- se empezó a reír por lo que le dijo el rubio.

-jajaja...no te preocupes Naruto-kun, solo que estoy feliz-

-y porque estas feliz Hikari-chan?- se calmó un poco.

-porque Naruto-kun...TU le gustas a Hinata-chan- el rubio no hizo más nada, se quedó pensando hasta que finalmente captó lo que le dijo la morena y abrió los ojos del tamaño de platos , sonrojarse y después formar una sonrisa boba en el rostro.- yo...yo -

-jajaja tranquilízate, tengo un plan- una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.-Lo 1ero que debemos hacer es...-

*OoO*OoO*OoO*OoO*OoO*

Faltaba solo unos pocos minutos para que terminara las clases por esta semana, y ya llevaba unos minutos esperando a que saliera Hikari, pero sus pensamientos no evitaron traer la imagen de cierto pelinegro que le parecía arrogante y a la vez tierno tratándose de ver superior a los demás-jejeje- rio por lo bajo, ese chico era más extraño que su hermana. "Ya salieron, será mejor ir estacionando...".

*OoO*OoO*OoO*OoO*OoO*

-Ja'na Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana en el campo, recuerda traer los sandwichs y…-susurro- recuerda, agarra todo el valor que puedas- ambas se rieron, se abrazaron, y se despidieron "no puedo creer que ya solo quede un día para que Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun estén juntos!"; esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por cierta oji-castaña.

-hai, Hikari-san! Jiji J-Ja'na! - y con eso Hinata entro en el auto de su primo y se fue .

-HIKARI!-

-Nee-san!, ven acá!Ya es hora!- *Ya era hora? Hora de que!?* Todos pensaban, excepto Naruto que tenía conocimiento del suceso que iba a pasar al día siguiente. "Que estará tramando? Cada vez que la veo, la veo más interesante.."; esto cruzaba por las mentes de Kurama y Sasuke.

-saben que mañana es el día de campo cierto?-

-aja...-respondieron todos.

-bueno, necesito que me ayuden a emparejar a Naruto y a Hinata!- ok esto nadie se lo esperaba, era más inesperado que la llegada de Kana, la cual no habían notado hasta ahora. Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto buscando con la mirada si sabía algo de esto.

-yo...me lo comento esta mañana..-

Sep. Definitivamente mañana sería un día bastante largo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que todos se fueran, Hikari necesitaba conversar con un profesor así que Kana se quedó esperando afuera y notó que el pelinegro seguía en la escuela, solo, … se quedó viéndolo y decidióacercarse un poco.

Caminó hacia él y dijo- hey! Que haces aquí solo he?¨- se sentó al lado de él.

-hmp! Nada que te interese.- Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de quien tenía al lado, así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

-no pensé que eras tan amargado! Hikari me había dicho que eras amargado pero que eras amigable, bueno creo que ahora sé que solo eres un egocéntrico—"haber que me respondes , jeje".- bueno, adiós.- "3,2,1…"

-ESPERA!- jaja su cara era tan graciosa.

-qué?- le dio una mirada indiferente.

-Lo siento no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú…- " si eres estúpido! De seguro ahora te odia!, porque tiene que gustarme…espera me gusta?" aquellos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo looco!; una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-jajajaja, deberías de ver tu cara!- Así que todo era una cruel broma! Ja, esa muchacha era astuta.

-no me da gracia, en cambio a tu pregunta… mi hermano ya viene a buscarme y tú que sigues haciendo aquí?- no creía que esto estaba pasando.

-Hikari está hablando con un profesor, así que la espero quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda- su mirada se oscureció un poco.

-bueno, se ve que es un tema delicado… así que Kana cuéntame de ti, nunca nos dijiste nada más que tu nombren— No podía crer que esto estaba pasando, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que le buscara conversación a una chica.

-bueno, tengo 16 años y medio, amo las galletas , el anime…— así pasaron por una media hora conversando sobre sus gustos y disgustos, hasta que Sasuke se tuvo que irse.

-Hasta luego Sasuke! Nos vemos mañana!- y con eso Sasuke se despide de Kana, para que la misma volteara y viera a una Hikari sonriente asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Hi-Hikari…- la castaña avanzaba con paso lento pero con una sonrisa pícara.- vaya nee-chan jamás pensé que Sasuke sería el tipo de chico que te gustara— esto estaba increíble, primero Hinata y ahora Sasuke esto iba a durar un poco más largo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^_^**

**respuestas a rewies!:**

**Princess Inuyoukai: **jajaja bueno lo sabrás en el siguiente cap, me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda; si! sopy malita! jajaja :3 XD que bueno que te parezca lindo que se vayan declarando , pero todo a su tiempo amiga.

**TrytoGuess: **GRACIAS! que bueno que te guste que Kurama sea humano! yo (literalmente) amo a kurama *¬* , pero ese es otro asunto, me encanta que te haya gustado la historia y espero que la continues!

**Reina Seil: **gracias y sí tenias razón respecto al presonaje, jejeje ahora tengo mucha inspiración y nunca me rendiré!. _Hikari: te faltó el "Dattebayo". yo: ni que fuera Narut_o. jeje

**EyesGray-sama:** jajaja si pobrecito, ya apareció Kana! como lo pudiste leer!

**Guest: **que bueno que te guste!^^

**No tengo mucho tiempo que se diga, pero actualizare cuando tenga un tiempo libre :s, logré actualizar debido a que me enferme y me quede en mi casa y bueno agarre este tiempo para actualizar.**

**Yo/Hikari: dejen rewies! si algo no les gusta , dejen un rewie y digan la forma de como arreglarlo! ^^**

Hikari to seimei fuera!

PAZ!


End file.
